


CandySlick

by Columbus_blue8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky nervioso, Cine, En realidad la pelicula inspira a los personajes, Horny Bucky Barnes, Idiots in Love, Infidelity, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Marriage, Minoría Justin Hammer y Tony Stark, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex in a Car, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Columbus_blue8/pseuds/Columbus_blue8
Summary: Tony es infeliz en su matrimonio, Hammer es un idiota, tal vez no tanto. Bucky está cachondo y enamorado. Tony agradece a "Call me by your name".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Justin Hammer/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este autor está en contra del uso de drogas tal y como la mencionada en esta obra, cuya clasificación sería una droga de violación, toda su información es ficticia, al igual su nombre. Se repudia el uso no consensual de tales, y cualquier comportamiento no consensuado. El consentimiento es sexy.

> _"Si para ti no es algo necesario_  
>  _vigilar a tu amada, necio, al menos procura_ _vigilarla_ _para mí, para que yo la quiera más."_

\- _Ovidio, Amores, 2, 19_.

* * *

Tony era frío sexualmente, y se sospechaba que la culpa resarcía en su matrimonio, que aunque más que matrimonio se le debía aludir más bien a como un insalubre convenio. Que otro nombre se le otorgaría a una convivencia con un marido frío y muy preocupado por sí mismo.

  
Tony tendía a tomar una taza de café cada mañana antes de comenzar su rutina sin falta, él creía firmemente que ellas eran su elixir de vida, su energizante matutino.  
Un día se quedó dormido hasta tarde, y cuando quiso ir a preparar una gran taza no había encontrado nada más que el frasco totalmente vacío, por lo que, renuente, pidió a su marido que le comprara un nuevo frasco de regreso a casa de la panadería en lo que él se daba una ducha.

Le compró un frasco como el que le había pedido, y le preparó el café junto con unas tostadas con mermelada para el desayuno, al bajar Tony estaba bastante sorprendido.

Estaban sentados juntos y su esposo, Justin, lo miraba con una expresión de madura tolerancia, aquella que a veces adoptaba frente a sus explosiones nerviosas, a sus crisis de egoísmo, de autorreproches o de pánico. 

A todo su dramático comportamiento, Hammer trataba de responder con un inalterable buen humor y paciencia. Él se enfadaba sólo y sólo soportaba grandes trastornos emocionales en los que su esposo no tomaba parte. Otras veces Justin estallaba con él, entre rabietas y discusiones, más tarde, llegaban las disculpas, pero siempre se mantenía la habitual lejanía fría, como dos piezas esquineras opuestas de un rompecabezas, totalmente incompatibles entre ellas.

Posiblemente, esas eran otras tantas manifestaciones de la tensión en el ámbito sexual. Su esposo rechazaba todos los violentos desafíos y/o insinuaciones de Tony, y Hammer se negaba a entrar en su terreno emocional y a responder a su necesidad de cariño y pasión, a responder en sus temores y luchar con él en sus batallas contra sí mismo, se negaba a ser un buen compañero en su vida.

Tal vez si hubiera aceptado sus desafíos y jugado los juegos que a Tony le agradaban, o a ambos, tal vez si desde el comienzo hubiese habido algo entre ellos, a estas instancias, la convivencia entre ellos sería más fructífera y con la respuesta física que un matrimonio necesita para subsistir.

Pero Justin no parecía conocer los preludios del deseo sensual o la pasión, ni los estimulantes de ciertos ambientes salvajes que precisan de una respuesta entre sus amantes, y así, en lugar de responderle en cuanto veía que se le erizaba la piel, que las mejillas se coloreaban y lo miraba con los ojos relampagueantes, con el cuerpo tan sensualmente receptivo, en su lugar el hombre se replegaba tras aquel muro de comprensión objetiva, tras aquella amable burla y aceptación, como quién ve una sublime obra erótica y ni se inmuta desde su lugar, con una inalterable expresión aburrida al deseo, tan frío como un témpano de hielo, un escéptico ante la sensualidad y el erotismo. 

Era aquello lo que dejaba a Tony completamente apagado e insatisfecho, igual que un animal salvaje y hambriento encerrado en una caja de vidrio con una multitud observando entretenidos e ignorantes de su tortura interna, bamboleandose con libertinaje frente a sus fauses.

Aquella mañana, él se sentó con su usual expresión impasible en los ojos; estaba sentado en su asiento habitual mientras terminaba de tomar con furia su café preparado por su marido, como si terminarlo rápido fuera a evitar que el nudo en su garganta estallara a causa de aquel inusual gesto.

Cuando se hallaba lavando los trastes luego del almuerzo, la voz de Justin Hammer lo hizo voltear.

- _¿Sabes? No solo era café lo que te preparé y tomaste en el desayuno_. -dijo su esposo, el ceño de Tony se frunció en confusión.- _Era candyslick_ _, un producto que te vuelve apasionado._

Tony se quedó pasmado.

\- _¿Y me has dado eso?_

\- _Sí. Solo quería ver cómo te ponías. Pensé que podría resultar bueno para los dos._

- _¡Oh, Justin! ¡Y yo que prometí a James que iríamos al cine juntos! No puedo defraudarlo; ha estado encerrado en casa una semana luego de su ataque de pánico. Imagina que eso empieza a hacerme efecto_ _en el cine._

\- _Está bien; si se lo prometiste debes ir, pero te estaré esperando._

\- _¿Como se te ocurre darme eso?_ _¿Cuánto dura?_

\- _Yo-_ _, Tony_ _, no lo sé._

\- _¿¡Que...-!? Hablaremos seriamente de ésto, adiós, Justin._ \- y con un portazo salió de la casa aireado e indignado.

Había estado tanto tiempo tratando de mantener a flote su "matrimonio", remando solo, e invirtiendo solo su mayor esfuerzo cada vez que Justin insistía en agujerear la madera de su barca una y otra vez con su indiferencia o sus juegos sucios. Se sentía engañado, utilizado para un entretenimiento grotesco e insensible.

_"Solo quería ver como te ponías..."_

Había calado muy dentro de él y enterrado una espina muy dolorosa, que sentía que cada vez que respiraba se movía y ardía, dolía. Tal vez en el fondo Tony apreciaba tan siquiera un poco a Justin. Menuda idiotez, el hombre jamás cambiaría.

Así, en un estado febril y enfadado Tony fue a buscar a Bucky. No se atrevió a confesarle lo que le había hecho su marido. Recordaba todas las historias que había oído acerca de la _candyslick_ y de como siempre parecía repetirse el mismo patrón de falsa e ilusoria pasión que envolvía a los amantes temporalmente, para después, en determinados casos, al terminar su efecto, escupirlos a su realidad diaria de monotonía fría y lánguida, insabora, y ocasionalmente dolorosa. Un placebo momentáneo.

Tony trató de imaginar qué clase de experiencia sería esa en su vida, cómo se sentiría cuando tuviera que correr a casa y confesarle su falso deseo a su marido solo para que, una vez más, él lo rechazara fríamente y solo optara por quedarse a admirar con burla la forma en que iba calcinándose él sólo poco a poco.

Sentado en la obscuridad del cine, Tony no podía mirar la pantalla, aún cuando ambos habían elegido a _"Llámame por tu nombre"_ como película para ese día. En su cabeza había un caos descarado. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, en el borde de la butaca y probó estar agazapado a ella, con los muslos separados o juntos, pero siempre inquieto y tembloroso, tratando de no sentir los efectos de la droga, tratando de ignorar el echo de que hasta el sudor que resbalaba por su cuello hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Y rogaba por que a su lado, James, no se percatara de su estado de agitación interna.

Pensó que esa era una manifestación de su fiebre sexual ya creciente. Le pareció que estar con las piernas abiertas era la postura más obscena jamás imaginada, y se dio cuenta de que la persona que ocupaba la butaca de delante, situada a un nivel mucho más bajo, habría podido mirar con libertad la notoria erección que cargaba en esos instantes, molesto con sí mismo, juntó las piernas.

Pensó que si aquel salvaje deseo sexual lo invadía en ese preciso momento, no sabría qué hacer. ¿Se levantaría bruscamente,  
pretextaría una jaqueca y se marcharía a casa con su frío marido? ¿O se volvería hacia James? James siempre lo había adorado. ¿Se atrevería a volverse hacia él y acariciarlo?

Había oído hablar de hombres que se acariciaban en el cine o que usaban el pretexto de ver una película en casa para ello. E inevitablemente su mente maquinó una escena semejante, burbujeante en el vientre, tan prohibida a sus ojos que le picaba en la piel de ardor febril. Se imaginó sentado así en la obscuridad de la sala del cine, impasible y atento a la película, ignorante de los delirios de su compañero, para luego emitir un jadeo sorprendido cuando la mano del contrario se alargara y le acariciara el muslo cercano, subiendo lentamente mientras apretaba con suavidad intermitente, el jadearía azorado, turbado y confundido, emocionado y ansioso, con mil pensamientos bloqueando sus acciones. Luego imaginó a la misma mano desabrochando el botón del ligero pantalón, y posteriormente deslizándose dentro, acariciado su bello púbico con ternura, luego proseguido hacia su sexo y lo habría acariciado largo tiempo, disfrutando de sus reacciones y respirándole en el cuello, lo habría masturbado hasta provocarle el orgasmo, donde ahogaría su ruidoso gemido en un sofocante beso de lengua y fluidos.

Cuán a menudo ese hombre habría repetido el placer de permanecer sentado con falsa tranquilidad, agazapados juntos en la oscuridad de la esquina de la sala del cine, mientras una mano lo acariciaba en la obscuridad, secreta, lenta y misteriosamente.

¿Era eso lo que le iba a suceder a Tony ahora? Nunca había experimentado las sensaciones que su imaginación le había mostrado tan vívidamente, había tocado antes a un hombre, pero jamás había sido acariciado de la forma en que él lo había deseado.

A veces había pensado en lo maravilloso que sería que su amigo, que James alguna vez volteara hacia él, y una vez más el mismo pensamientos se presentaba pero ésta vez bañado y recubierto de su propio deseo oculto, camuflado de amistad. Y en los días en que se sentía osado y descarado probó a acariciarse a sí mismo, en su cama, en la oscuridad de su habitación, imaginando qué sensación produciría ser tocado de aquella forma, y particularmente por aquella persona. A menudo había acariciado su cuerpo imaginando que era el de otra persona, concretamente el de la persona que actualmente yacía sentado a su lado, o algún modelo masculimo del momento.

En ese momento cerró los ojos y rememoró el cuerpo de James en traje de baño en un dia en la piscina de su casa; James, su sexo marcado en la tela, erecto, a punto de escapar del bañador en una ocación donde lo había sorprendido por accidente cambiándose en su cuarto, sus labios gruesos, su boca sonriente, la redondez del trasero, la dureza de los relieves del vientre, esa piel particularmente bronceada, sus manos grandes, su barba áspera y sus ojos expresivos, ¡Qué hermoso sería! Sus piernas guardaban el calor capaz de hacerle perder el control y en su interior crecía la tentación de extender su mano hacia James. Tal vez la droga que Hammer le había dado habían hecho su efecto, tal y como él se lo había recriminado a su esposo. Estaba caliente, incluso incómodo entre las piernas; había allí aspereza y tensión. No podía relajarse.

¿Se atrevería James a estirar su mano hacia su muslo? ¿Le gustaría ser acariciado? Tony se sentía cada vez más inquieto. Cada vez que se olvidaba de sí mismo, sus piernas se abrían de nuevo, adoptando aquella posición que le parecía tan obscena y provocativa.

Y para cuando furtivamente miró a su compañero, la imagen con la que se encontró lo dejó pasmado;

James se mantenía rígido, con todo el cuerpo en la postura de quien persigue la cercanía del clímax sexual. Se hallaba en un estado tal que no pudo detenerse cuando los ojos de Tony cayeron sobre él. Se mantuvo tieso, para percibir mejor el movimiento de su mano, que se movía medio desvanecida de placer, acariciando tan lentamente su sexo cubierto que parecía un oscuro secreto que temía ser descubierto, estando presente solo el murmullo de la fricción entre la tela de los vaqueros de James y su mano. Su agitación empeoró y sus piernas se cerraron de golpe apretándose entre ellas con firmeza, tratando de ocultar su erección dolorosa.

Los ojos de Tony siguieron los de James y se encontró con la escena mas erótica de la película, entendía el por qué entonces, sintió la mirada se su compañero sobre él y no pudo más que fingir ver atentamente la gran pantalla frente a él. Juntó sus manos sobre su regazo en un vano intento por ocultar el bulto entre sus piernas cuando James bajó mínimamente su cabeza y observó aquella parte temblorosa de su anatomía.

Tony suspiró ante aquella visión, y James dijo en voz baja, muy cerca de su oído, tanto que el aliento del hombre le puso la piel del cuello de gallina:

\- _Desde luego es la mejor parte, ¿No lo crees?_

Su cuerpo parecía conspirar contra él, por que en el momento en que se disponía a responder con alguna frase cómica, de su boca no salió mas que un jadeo de necesidad latente. Entonces James lo miró momentáneamente a él y luego a sus piernas. Tony tragó saliva.

¿Estiraría secretamente su mano hacia su muslo? ¿Lo haría llegar al orgasmo solo con su caricia? ¿Saciaría su sed de adrenalina con él y luego lo botaría así nada más? Las expectativas de Tony iban desde las más prometedoras hasta las más decepcionantes. Todas irracionalmente atractivas.

Tony pudo ver que dos butacas abajo, de las más cercanas a la pared, a una pareja que se estaba acariciando, pero no de la manera sentimental acostumbrada, estaba claro que seguían el febril ejemplo de los personajes de la pantalla.

\- _Parece que se están divirtiendo._ \- comentó James otra vez muy cerca de su oído. Tony optó por mantener el mutismo y solo asintió. - _¿Estás bien, muñeca?_

La pregunta de James llegó a él preocupada, por lo que cometió su siguiente error, volteó y conectó sus ojos con los azules de James. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio personal, el ambiente parecía haberse cerrado solo para ellos a medida que involuntariamente sus rostros parecían cerrar el espacio entre ellos.

\- _Antoshka_ _..._ \- suspiró su compañero y a él le provocó un escalofrío que lo recorrió de punta a punta.

Tragando saliva y completamente turbado, Tony apretó sus labios con los de James e inmediatamente sintió la gran mano del ojiazul cerrándose en su nuca y mejilla mientras profundizaba el enlace entre sus bocas. Y el sabor del pecado no le supo más que a la ambrosía de los mismísimos dioses.

Sintió la mano de su compañero en su muslo, acariciándole con mucha suavidad. Ahogó en la boca de su compañero un jadeo. ¿Es que otra vez estaba fantaseando? ¿Se había dejado llevar por la necesidad nuevamente? Tony estaba confundido.

¿Estaría engañando a su espo-

\- _Ah..._ \- su propio gemido ahogado interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando James comenzó a apretar su mano en su muslo terso tal y como lo había imaginado. Creía estar delirando.

\- _Antoshka_ _..._ \- jadeó en su cuello. Tony quiso preguntar que era lo que quería cuando una nueva cuestión lo dejo sin aire. - _¿Puedo tocarte, muñeca?..._

Tony pareció sopesarlo antes de los labios de James se presionaran nuevamente con los suyos, ésta vez con una húmeda caricia del músculo blando que intentaba colarse a su boca y armar gran revuelo con sus hormonas.

\- _Jame-..._

Un beso ruidoso lo silenció placenteramente, y una mano discreta comenzaba con débiles caricias en su cuello y sus mejillas, rojas por el calor, y abochornadas por la situación. Tony se sentía sucio, atrevido e incorrecto, eso le encantó. La aventura del momento lo maravilló tanto que le fué imposible no corresponder a los sucios besos de su mejor amigo.

Contrario a lo que había imaginado, la osada mano de James fue directa y tosca, le provocó un respingo cuando directamente comenzó a moverse sobre su entrepierna buscando enloquecerlo.

\- _¡James!_ \- exclamó en un susurro cuando su compañero tomó su mano y la guió hasta su propio sexo comenzando a masturbarse con ella.

\- _Shh, n-nos podrían oir._ \- le susurró y enseguida el suave murmullo de ambas cremalleras llego a ambos oídos. Tony, escandalizado observó a su alrededor y la repentina adrenalina le había provocado un agradable estremecimiento, por lo que, acto seguido, había decidido ahogar su proximo grito en los labios de su mejor amigo cuando su mano toco la piel del pene de James. - _Por dios, Tony..._

Tal y como los había imaginado, los jadeos de James Barnes no podían ser más hermosos.

_\- Bucky..._ \- unidos en otro beso húmedo ambos, ahora amantes, se dedicaron a tocarse mutuamente.

Con la piel caliente, y el metal fundido corriendo por sus venas, ocultos en la oscuridad de la esquina de la sala, el par de amantes se dedicaron a derramar sobre el otro sus mas ocultos deseos, gritándose en susurros y sollozando en gemidos, secretamente transmitiéndose lo que con palabras hacía falta. En ese momento aceptarían con gusto un cargo de indecencia publica.

Cuando la película terminó y las luces se encendieron, varias parejas se vieron descubiertas con los síntomas de la fiebre pasional visible en sus rostros, James y Tony no fueron la excepción, presurosos y con sus pantalones húmedos corrieron fuera evitando reir demaciado fuerte por la travesura cometida. Por su parte Tony se sentía alguien nuevo, renovado por la pasión.

Se sentía demaciado bien, desde su perspectiva, ver su mano entrelazada con la de James.

•  
·


	2. Capitulo 2

> _"Me gustas como el carajo. Te deseo como el carajo. No me importa el resto del mundo."_
> 
> _\- Elis Regina._ _"_
> 
> _‘‘La respuesta está en el amor, pero mientras esperas la respuesta, el sexo detona algunas buenas preguntas.”_
> 
> _— Woody Allen_
> 
> * * *

Al llegar al aparcamiento el sol ya se estaba ocultando, y una vez que habían encontrado el coche, James había abierto la puerta por él y se había ofrecido a conducir, aquel se le antojó un gesto sutilmente alagador y a la vez, venenoso. Por que Tony sabía que al día siguiente tendría que ir a buscar el coche a su casa, y por ende, era claro que su compañero habia pactado implícitamente un segundo encuentro aparentemente fortuito.

Los pensamientos de Tony no podían estar mas revueltos y confusos. Aparentemente, estacionados en lo más alejado posible en el parqueadero, el ambiente en el coche quedó en completo silencio, por instinto, Tony encendió la radio. Siempre había detestado el silencio.

— _Antoshka_ _, yo…-_

— _¿Por que me tocaste allí dentro?_ — lo interrumpió.

James no supo que decir, en su lugar tomó la mano de Tony y acarició sus nudillos. Su piel se estremeció.

— _…_ _S-supongo que debo dejar de seguir haciéndome el tonto y… decirte que siempre te deseé. Y no la felicidad exactamente, cariño._ \- vaciló en un tono naturalmente coqueto, pero nervioso. - _O_ _-obviamente quiero tu felicidad solo que... Ya sabes._

Las mejillas de Bucky se colorearon de una forma a la que Tony encontró adorable. Soltó una pequeña risa y devolvió la caricia a James, notándolo más relajado ante su muestra corporal.

Tan vez envalentonado hasta el tuétano o embriagado por la _candyflip_ , Tony atrapó la atención de su mejor amigo con sus revolucionarias palabras:

— _Tócame, Bucky._

James lo miró embobado e incrédulo. Un poco acostumbrado a los repentinos asaltos de sinceridad de su antiguo amor platónico.

— _¿Qué?_

— _Y-ya_ _sabes, …Quiero que me lo hagas… Por favor._ — suspiró pero ante la sorpresa de James, de pronto la inseguridad lo asaltó. — _¿O acaso ya no quieres hacerlo?_

— _Oh por Dios, claro que sí,_ _kotenok_ _._ — exclamó al ver el cambio en su expresión. — _…solo trataba de no entrar en pánico._

Y para cuando la risa de Tony invadió el ambiente James Barnes creyó estar soñando. Por lo que, nervioso, comenzó con una pequeña caricia en el antebrazo de su mejor amigo, y para cuando vió la receptividad del contrario, inhalando el dulce aroma de Tony, se propuso a un movimiento más atrevido; estirando su mano tosca y grande, tomó su mejilla y lo atrajo hacia él en un beso dulce y vulgar, con el pronto contacto de sus lenguas saciándolos, alimentándolos de amor y labia.

Tony permaneció moldeable, nervioso. James por su parte prosiguió a acariciarle las piernas por sobre la tela del pantalón. Tony no quería admitir que podría llegar a tener un orgasmo con solo caricias como esas; tan delimitadas, tan burlonas y tentativas.

— _Siempre me gustaron tus piernas._ _Me volvían loco, de aquí para allá, tentandome._ — le dijo James, Tony solo pudo suspirar sobre sus labios antes de ser besado con ahínco. ¿De verdad le estaba pasando? ¿Dónde había quedado su moral? — _Antoshka_ _… Déjame que te desnude._ — Tony asintió provocándole una enorme sonrisa.

James reclinó el asiento de Tony provocando que con un pequeño grito se cayera hacia atrás y él quedara sobre Tony, abrazado cálidamente entre sus deliciosos muslos. Lo besó y prosiguió a desnudarlo con calma, prenda por prenda. Eso le dió al más pequeño bastante tiempo para sentirlo, para notar sus manos sobre su cuerpo.  
Antes que nada, James se deshizo del cinturón y subiendo la camiseta de Tony, pudo acariciarle con ternura la cintura con las dos manos.

— _Qué hermosa cintura tienes_ _._ —le dijo— _tan suave…_

Luego comenzó a deshacerse de la camiseta, Tony culpaba a la _candyflip_ por su hipersensibilidad a las manos de James Barnes, que deslizando centímetro a centímetro la camiseta de su cuerpo, poco a poco las iba acercando a su pecho, casi rozándole los pezones, en donde, considerándola una zona llamativa de su pequeño mejor amigo, James se quedó prendado de ellos y, enloquecido, se atrevía a succionarlos como un niño, haciéndole un poco de daño con los dientes, robándole los más vulgares suspiros, mientras apretaba sus pectorales alternativamente.

Entre besos y mordidas Bucky prosiguió por su esternón procurando no dejar demasiadas marcas aunque asi lo quisiera. Tony sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, que sus nervios se relajaban, que se derretía como nunca. El de ojos azules cambió de rumbo dirigiéndose hacia el sur de su cuerpo, deleitándose con los montículos de los abdominales, impacientándose con el botón del pantalón y queriendo arrancarlo antes de enloquecer de deseo. James se deleitaba con los dulces sonidos que escapaban de Tony.

A Tony lo invadió un escalofrío cuando se encontró con los ojos de James mirándole con deseo, admirándolo como nunca nadie lo había echo, adorándolo con esos bonitos ojos azules, y calentándole el cuerpo con las manos, esperando a que esté completamente excitado en todos los rincones de su piel.

— _No sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con ésto…_ — jadeó en su oído. Tony río suavemente mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oído, provocándole cosquillas al mayor.

Tony no se abstuvo en dejarle sus marcas a su mejor amigo. — _…_ s _i tan solo supieras_ _!_.

Para entonces, la ansiedad de sus entrañas era como un fuego rabioso. Su cuerpo se liberó de toda tensión, y se volvió como la arcilla, vulnerable ante las manos de su amante, con cada caricia más extravagante que la anterior, él gozaba de ello. Las manos de James perseguían todas las líneas de su cuerpo, sin dejar ningún rincón intacto, tocando según su voluntad más profunda. James mordía y lamía para satisfacer su boca y su hambre, hasta que llegó a la piel de su cuello apretándola contra sus grandes dientes blancos y relucientes, marcándolo.

Por vez primera, la ansiedad que había sido como una irritación en la superficie de su piel se replegó a una parte más profunda de su cuerpo. Su placer se acumuló y se transformó en un centro volcánico que aguardaba a que lo hicieran explotar cuando los primeros dedos de James entraron en él. Sus caricias eran como una danza en la que ambos cuerpos giraban y se deformaban adquiriendo nuevas formas delirantes.

— _Entraré en ti, cariño._ _Díme_ _si es que te duele._ — le dijo con ternura mientras veía a Tony asentir turbado de placer. Su cuerpo entero tembló. — _E-Este hermoso culo se vería fantástico con unas lindas bragas de encaje…_ — le susurró mientras simulaba una embestida a su pequeño amor prohibido, sentía su pene pulsar dolorosamente a cada gemido que escapaba de los dulces labios de Tony.

El corazón le palpitaba frenético y aún no podía creer que en verdad tenía sus manos sobre aquella piel que tan lejana había visto una vez, en un ataque de deseo aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas y por ende los gritos de Tony.

Lo llenaba como ningún otro lo había conseguido, siquiera su marido, alcanzando las últimas profundidades de sus entrañas. El miembro producía, al empujar, ruidos de succión y humedad, deleitando vulgarmente los oídos de ambos amantes que en medio del acto sexual dejaban escapar un destello de una sonrisa cómplice. Ya no quedaba aire en el sexo de él; el miembro lo llenaba por completo y se agitaba interminablemente, dentro y fuera de Tony, hasta llegar a su fondo, golpeando constantemente el capullo de terminaciones nerviosas en su interior; James suspiraba al retirar su pene brillante de humedad de su amante mientras se dedicaba a otra forma de caricias.

Minutos después se hallaban en un estado tal que no pudieron detenerse aún cuando las luces de un coche cayeron sobre ellos e iluminaron su acto. James se mantuvo tieso, para percibir mejor a Tony, que se movía sobre él como una persona enloquecida de placer, saltando sobre su regazo como un poseso, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fiereza a su estrecha cintura, en la recta final Tony se vió preso de las convulsiones del placer cuando en un cambio de ángulo logró que el gran pene de su compañero golpeara directamente a su próstata una y otra vez, enloqueciéndolo, y con el cuerpo arqueado y los ojos cerrados con fuerza alcanzó el orgasmo, de la manera más maravillosa y profunda como nunca lo había sentido antes, tan en el fondo de sus entrañas, retorciéndo su corazón hermosamente.

Estaban acoplados como un perfecto rompecabezas, al fin, cuando se ha precipitado fuera de los nervios la pasión acumulada, se produció en ellos una pequeña pausa del violento ardor que los consumía por dentro desde hace tiempo, yacían abrazados uno contra el otro, James aún con su miembro dentro de Tony, y Tony con sus glúteos como olas bajo las manos de él, ambos dolorosamente despiertos, conscientes y sensibles. En medio de la bruma se dedicaron una decena de besos y caricias antes de la despedida.

Cuando llegó a casa, su marido estaba tranquilamente leyendo. Lo miró y le sonrió maliciosamente.

Para Tony, nadie debía saber su fechoría, ni su marido. Se reiría de él, lo llamaría un maldito prostituto necesitado y acabaría buscándose a otra persona más sensible. Generándose serios problemas con su padre e incluso el de Hammer. No era como si le importara, o como si tuviera algo que perder.

Así que empezó a quitarse la ropa ante él, yendo de un lado a otro medio desnudo y mas tarde cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo. Normalmente, nunca hacía eso. No quería que él lo deseara; eso no lo complacía. El amor era una cosa que con Justin había que hacerse con rapidez, para que él gozara y tal vez ambos. Para él era un sacrificio. No participaba de la excitación ni del goce de él, que le resultaban repulsivos. Se sentía como una roca sin sentimiento que a cambio de la "felicidad" de su familia y la devoción de su marido le arrojaba su cuerpo vacío e insensible. Le abrumaba sentirse tan muerto dentro de su cuerpo cuando no era James el que lo tocaba.

Y para cuando ambos estaban en la cama. Tony suspiró resignado cuando Hammer comenzó a pasar sus dedos por sus costillas, provocándole debiles cosquillas.

— _Esa cosa no sirve en realidad. Lo siento._ — se disculpó aparentemente decepcionado.

Justin Hammer se echó a reír confundiéndolo.

— _¡Pero Tony! Era una broma. No era_ _candyslick_ _. Te gasté una broma, no hay por qué estar tan deprimido_.

Para sorpresa de Hammer, Tony lo acompañó en su algarabía de carcajadas.

Y Tony no pudo más que pensar un para nada inocente:

_«Ups…»_

Tal vez, gracias a su marido, Tony Stark no era tan frío sexualmente como siempre había creído.

•

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como mencioné anteriormente, el uso no consensual de drogas u otras sustancias químicas es delictivo. Debe haber entendimiento tácito de ambas partes.
> 
> Saludoss.


End file.
